Felicity and the Rottweilers
by WriterLola24
Summary: After a day of hard work at QC Felicity stops by the club, and is met by an unexpected surprise. (Short Story)
1. Chapter 1

One of my free bleeps-  
Felicity was walking up to club. A normal day! Work, Club,  
Home, that was her schedule. She was walking through the door when she heard a noise. It was coming from behind the bar. Felicity Megan Smoak usually didn't have blond moments but, curiosity got the best of her. Approaching the counter she managed to squeak a "hello?"...no answer. Looking over the counter a pair a black beady eyes stared back at her. Shrieking in horror Felicity jumped back. Another dog was behind her. She had no other choice, she jumped onto the counter and pulled out her phone. (Click, click, RING,RING)

"Please pick up!" She pleaded to herself.

"Hello?"

"OLIVER HELP!" She screamed as a dog nipped at her heel.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" He asks urgently.

"I'm...I'm at the club there are DOGS, BIG, HUGE DOGS...aargh! IT ALMOST GOT ME! HELP!" The phone dropped and crashed to the floor. Her screen cracked and Felicity wasn't sure if Oliver was still on. She prayed he was on his way! The dog circled and jumped growling and biting. Felicity grabbed on to the overhead wine rack and managed to coil herself around it. The dogs were jumping but couldn't reach her. She rested her head on a bar of the rack. She was safe until...(CRACK). The rack jerked down. Looking up she saw the nails coming out of the wall. She resorted to plan B...

"HELP!" She screamed. The rack moved again and flung her lower body off. She was hanging over the edge. The dogs were so close now. Felicity closed her eyes as she fell. She landed on the floor with a thud. The dogs were so close that she could smell their foul breath. She screamed as one grabbed her leg. She kicked and hit but it was useless. The dogs bit deep. The dogs bit her and scratched her, all she could do was cover her head and neck. She could barely make out a figure knocking down the door, he had an arrow drawn. She fought to stay conscious. She heard heavy thuds hit the ground, the dogs bodies. Soon she felt arms picking her off the ground, big muscular arms. She didn't have to look to know who it was.

"FELICITY! stay with me! It's ok! Your safe now!" Oliver pleaded. She had never heard him so desperate.

"I know..." Was all she managed to say before she was consumed by darkness. Although not before she felt lips press on her forehead.

"I Lov..." That was all she could hear.

-  
Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

So...a majority of you want me to continue this story so here we go!

'Characters thoughts'

Oliver had been at the hospital since Felicity was admitted, 3 days ago. She hadn't woken since. She had many wounds. The dogs got her good. She had a claw mark on her cheek, numerous bites on her arms and, but the worst was a deep bites on her legs. The bites in some places were sure to scar. She had a sprained wrist from her falling on it in her attempt to hang on to the rack. Oliver (of course) felt responsible.  
'If I had only got there quicker!' Was all he could think.

"I can feel you staring, it's kinda creepy." A small voice said.

"Felicity!" Oliver said springing to his feet. Her eyes were slowly opening and she tried to stretch.

"OWIE!" She exclaimed. She looked and saw large half-moon marks all over her arms, and frightening ones on her legs.

"Great!" She exclaimed catching sight of her wrist in a splint.

"How the hell am I supposed to type with this!" She said glaring at it. She heard laughter.

"Of ALL the things to complain about, your complaining about a splint!" Oliver said in disbelief.

"Well..." She said trailing off in thought. She was trying to remember.

"Earth to Felicity!" Oliver said snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"O sorry...how did I get here!?" She suddenly asked.

"You don't remember?" Oliver said, if Felicity didn't know better she would have detected disappointment in his voice.

"The last thing I remember is..." She was lost in thought.

"Opening the door to the club, hearing something and walking to the counter and..." She felt her eyes tearing up. God she felt so stupid! She was sitting next to OLIVER QUEEN BILLIONAIRE STRANDED ON A ISLAND FOR 5 YEARS, TOURTURED! And she was whining about a few dogs! She did her best to blink the tears back, she looked toward the door praying for an interruption.

"Felicity.." Oliver said grabbing her hand.

"I'm fine!" She answered quickly.

"Felicity..." Oliver said sternly.

"Oliver really I'm...I'm handling it" she said quietly. She started to shake and her voice wavered. To her surprise Oliver sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into a hug. And Felicity mentally kicked herself. 'Why would I want to miss this!'

"Hum..." Someone said to get their attention. Slowly looking up Felicity saw the eyes of John Diggle. Catching her looking he raised a cup up and she would if possible tackled him to get it. She instead settled for a squeal of delight.

"Gimme! Gimme!" She said stretching out her good hand toward the coffee. Diggle smiled as he gave it to her. She practically chugged the whole thing. Oliver and Diggle looked at her in awl.  
"What!" She said.  
"Nothing! I am just waiting for my brain to register that Felicity Smoak drank a whole extra-large coffee in below (looks at watch) 5 minutes!" Diggle jokes. Felicity shot him a dirty look.  
"It seems like I haven't had any thing to drink, or eat for that matter, in ages!...wait...how long HAVE I been in here?" She questioned. She didn't miss Oliver and Diggle's exchange.  
"Felicity, you've been here for 3 days..." Oliver answered.

"What!" She squeaked.


	3. Chapter 3

"But-but, that doesn't make any sense!" Felicity said trying to rack her brain around this new piece of information.

"I was just walking out of QC yesterday! It couldn't have been 3 days ago!" She said frustrated.

"Ugh, how did they even get into the club!?" She asked.

"It was an accident, Roy had left the back door open and...the dogs must have been nearby..." Oliver said with a pained expression.

Felicity nodded. 'That made sense, it WAS Roy.' She had no reason to question Oliver, he always told her the truth.

"Get some rest Felicity." He said.

"Oliver! I've been resting for, apparently, 3 days!" She argued.

"Felicity." Oliver said sternly.

"Oliver I don't want to sleep! I-I can't!" She said her voice breaking.

Diggle left the room uncertainly. Oliver pulled Felicity into another hug.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep, but I HAVE to go, but I PROMISE you. I will be back as soon as I can. Diggle will be here when you wake up." He said. She could feel his chin on top of her head. Snuggling close to him she was fast asleep.

Oliver was careful not to wake Felicity. He really didn't want to leave her. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Walking out of the room he gently closed the door.

"Let's go catch this bastard!" Oliver growled.

"Do you think we did the right thing? Not telling her it was a trap?" Diggle questioned.

"Yes, she would only worry." Oliver said. And he went to continue their search.


End file.
